A Tragic Destiny, Irina and Laurent
by WendyD
Summary: This is a one shot about when Irina and Laurent first met...Stephenie Meyer...you Rock...thank you for allowing me to elaborate more into your world and how I saw their meeting...I do not consider myself an author....more Stalker Fan..but on occasion..


**A Tragic Destiny**

A One Shot of when Irina and Laurent met

By Wendy D ~Stalker Fan~

_**Anything in bold and italics is directly quoted from Twilight book, and I give full credit to our wonderful Stephenie Meyer….**_

Irina POV

I was sitting on the couch, pondering what I was gonna do today, bored as usual. Sometimes, being a vampire could be such a boring existence, especially in Alaska. You can only climb so many trees, hike up so many mountains, and do so much "mountain bob sledding" before you just got tired of it. Of course, mountain bob sledding with Tanya was always fun. I worked hard at making sure she ended up in front so I could crash her into some kind of tree or boulder! Truly that was fun and quite entertaining!! Kate and I always tried to see who could trick her into getting in front, one of us in front and one behind and the one in front swerving just at the last minute to cause her to hit whatever was in front of us! So much fun!! Kate had an evil, fun side too, but not a mean and sarcastic side like Tanya. Tanya was always trying to make everyone around her feel like she was better than everybody, but Kate, she was the peacemaker. Of my two sisters, I had to admit that Kate was my favorite. I hoped that she would find someone to love her the way she deserved some day. Her and me both!!

Speaking of Tanya, I heard the phone ring and heard her talking. As usual, she started in her usual sticky sweet, yet sarcastic tone. Then, I heard her raise her voice and almost yell into the other side of the phone. "Edward is doing what?!", she shrieked.

Huh, I wonder what that is all about, I was thinking to myself as I focused more so that I could hear the person on the other end of the line as well. I recognized the voice right away as our good friend, Carlisle Cullen.

"Tanya, calm down," Carlisle said. "We ran into a small coven of nomad vampires while we were playing baseball in the clearing and Bella was with us", he stated. "The leader of the coven, James, decided that he wanted Bella and made a game of it for him and Edward. We are all splitting up and going after him before he can hurt Bella," Carlisle said, with so much love and concern for Bella that it truly touched my heart.

That is when Tanya lost it! "What is Edward thinking? What do you people see in that stupid human anyway?! She isn't even pretty, " Tanya yelled into the phone. "Why does he want _her _when he always knew he could have _me_?" she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Tanya, we really don't have time to debate your little fantasies, I need to speak with Eleazar. Put him on the phone please, now! " Carlisle abruptly stated.

"Eleazar, Carmen and Kate are hunting; they are not here right now. What is it that is so important? Surely you don't want them to come help save that stupid human…she is nothing to us!" she whined.

"Fine, then I have something very important to tell you, so focus and pay attention young lady," Carlisle said calmly as he talked to the rest of his family on the other side of the phone at the same time.

I could hear Rose and Emmett and Rose obviously was not happy about helping Bella either. Jasper and Alice were telling Edward that they would take her and keep her safe. I could hear Esme in the background, doing what sounded like she was changing clothes or something.

"Tanya, one of James' coven members, Laurent, is going to be coming for a visit. He is tired of James and Victoria and their craziness. He has decided that he would like to try living our vegetarian lifestyle and I promised him that you would welcome him with open arms and give him refuge while teaching him our ways." Carlisle stated. "We are leaving tonight to lead James away from Forks and Charlie, and Laurent is heading your way. He seems very eager to learn our ways and find some peace. Please let Eleazar know what is happening and tell him he can call me if he has any questions. Please, Tanya, this is important." At that, Carlisle ended the conversation.

"Stupid, fragile human and her neediness! What could they possibly see in her!" Tanya yelled and went out the front door to find Kate, Eleazar and Carmen.

I had to stifle a giggle as she almost took the door off the hinges as she went flying out of the house. Tanya always had such a crush on Edward Cullen. She thought she had finally got him when he showed up here after his first encounter with the "stupid, ugly, fragile human" as Tanya liked to call her. She could not understand the fascination he had with her. She could not understand how he could want a human over a vampire. She always said that she could do so much for him that _Bella_ could never do. She really lived on her fantasies when it came to Edward. Even when she was with other men, she said that she always imagined they were Edward and she knew, one day, he would be hers. Silly girl!

I am not sure about this Laurent guy. If he is of a nomad coven, then he has been drinking human blood. I wonder how old he is, how long he has been a vampire. I wonder what he looks like. I wonder if he has a mate. I heard a Victoria mentioned, but it seemed like she was with the James fellow. Hmmm….I wonder if I will ever find love in my life, real love…like Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and of course, Eleazar and Carmen. I even hear that that is what Edward feels for Bella. That "I cannot live without someone" kind of love. It is hard sometimes being around them, and wanting what they have. Tanya just pines over Edward, but she goes from man to man, vampire and human alike. She really does not care about them; they are strictly there for her pleasure, nothing more.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by an unknown scent, vampire for sure. I crouched and was ready for anything as I heard a knock at the door……

Laurent POV

We were just getting ready to leave the Forks area when we caught the scent of several vampires in the area, and what sounded like laughing and _baseball_? I have been traveling with James and Victoria for many years and I slowly am growing tired of all their drama. Just then, a ball came flying in my direction and I caught it. Huh, I wonder if they needed a couple more players. It has been so long since I just had some fun in my life. James and Victoria are all about killing and "pleasing themselves". I shook at the thought of how many times I had to sleep in the next county just to not have to listen to them.

"Shall we go check it out and see what these vampires are up to?" I said to James.

"Why not, we have got the humans tracking us to the East now, we have some time. Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into! James replied with an evil grin on his face.

As we continued to toward where we heard the laughter, the forrest opened up into a clearing and there stood eight people dressed in various baseball attire, standing in a line, ready to greet us. Of course, they could smell us coming, but they seemed to be more aware of us than usual. As we approached, it became obvious who the leader was, so I stepped forward and addressed him.

"_**We thought we heard a game," I stated. "I am Laurent, these are Victoria and James."**_

"_**I am Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella," he stated. **_

"_**Do you have room for a few more players?" I asked. **_

"_**Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle asked.**_

We explained that we were planning on leaving but heard the game and decided to investigate. James and Victoria were very quiet during this time until James caught a whiff of Bella. Then, everything happened very fast!

_**Three things seem to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. Bella's hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing her, his nostrils flared. **_

A human, Bella was a human. And they were protecting her as if she was one of their own. Not as food, but as family. This was quite interesting to me. She was not that beautiful, by any means. I have seen many beautiful women in my 300 years as a vampire, and she was not even close. She did smell mouth watering though. Her scent was incredible. It was obvious to me, and to James, that she belonged with the young male, Edward. He was crouched in front her, protecting her with his body, as well as the rest of the family standing in front of them in a defensive crouch. This could be very bad, we were definitely out numbered.

I explained to Carlisle and his family that we meant no harm and that we would not hunt in their range, especially after he explained their vegetarian lifestyle. I was completely intrigued by this. I explained that we were already planning on leaving before we got side-tracked with the game. James and Victoria were not happy with my statement and I urged them to come with me and leave. As we turned to leave the clearing, so did the Cullen's.

James was in a frenzy. He had decided that he was going to go after Bella and kill her, and as a game, make Edward join in the fight. He did not like the fact that Edward had stood up to him to protect Bella. Now, the game was on and there was no stopping him. I have grown completely tired of this and decided to slip away and talk to Carlisle Cullen in hopes of helping them and maybe, just maybe, find a new way to exist away from James and Victoria. They never saw me leave, they were too focused on Bella and finding her and Edward together.

I was in the living room, talking to Carlisle and explaining to them about James and his tracking abilities, as well as his evil and distorted mind when Edward, Bella and Emmett burst in.

"_**He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at me. "I was afraid of that," I stated.**_

_**I explained, "Nothing stops James when he gets started." **_

It was at this point I explained to them that they would not be able to bring him down, and that I had never seen anything like him in my 300 years. He is lethal, arrogant and that is why I had joined his coven in the first place.

At this point, Carlisle looked at me, as Edward was snarling and showing his complete and utter rage at the situation and said to me, "You are going to have to make a choice." I pondered his question, understanding _exactly_ what he meant. The choice was not a difficult one, I was tired of James and Victoria, and I was completely intrigued by the Cullen's lifestyle. It was at that moment that I made the decision to go to Alaska and spend some time with the Denali clan as offered by Carlisle. Maybe this is just the change I have been looking for. I turned and wished everybody the best of luck in going after James and protecting Bella. I shook my head wondering why she was so important, but not willing to stick around any longer to find out. I would not go up against James. As I was heading out the door, I could hear Carlisle, talking to his family and dialing his cell phone at the same time.

I headed towards Alaska, stopping to hunt one last time before starting on this "vegetarian diet". Can I really do this? Will I really be able to live on the blood of animals? Will I even survive my first meeting with these vampires? I realize that Carlisle said that they would accept me and help me, but I don't really know them. Is he sending me into a trap to separate me from James and Victoria? I guess I will just have to see.

Several hours later, I was walking up to a cabin in the Alaskan mountainside. I only noticed the scent of one female vampire in the vicinity. Huh, that does not feel like a trap at all. I walked up the steps on the porch. The door hung a little off the hinges, but was closed. I stepped up and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

I could hear someone on the other side of the door, so I slowly and carefully opened the door and that is when I saw her…

Irina POV

I did not know if I should answer or not, but I trusted Carlisle and knew he would not intentionally send someone who would be a danger. I also knew that Edward would have read his thoughts and Alice would have seen if his intentions were not true, at least unless he suddenly changed his mind. I stood up and slowly walked towards the door. I was just about to the door when it opened and that is when I saw him.

He was one of the most gorgeous creatures I had ever seen. His skin was so dark compared to the normally pale vampire's I was used to seeing. He had dark, dread locked hair that flowed to the sides of his face and down the back of his head and shoulders. The only disturbing thing about him was his eyes. It reminded me of the eyes of the Volturi. The evil coven of vampire rulers that destroyed my mother and her immortal child, as I watched horrified, unable to move. Kate, trying to be the peacemaker, begged Aro not to do it. Not to harm our mother or us. Begging him to spare her and the child. Of course, Aro had other plans. Tanya and I held her as we all watched in horror. I remembered thinking they were going to kill us, when Aro reached for our hands and "knew" that we had no prior knowledge of the child and spared our lives that day. I was so angry at them for killing my mother, yet grateful that he spared us. His eyes were the same Scarlett color, and even though, he had me totally mesmerized, I shuddered at the memory.

He offered his hand to me and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Laurent. Carlisle sent me to your family. I am very happy to meet you." He stated. His voice was so velvety smooth with a slight French accent that sent chills down my spine. He smiled, and if my stone cold heart could, it would have beat right out of my chest. I tried to focus and smiled back at him. As I was shaking his hand, it sent tingles up my arm and I looked into those crimson eyes and said, "Hi, I am Irina. I am very pleased to meet you as well."

Laurent POV

I stepped forward and extended my hand in a greeting and told her my name. She just stared into my eyes for several seconds and I felt as if she was thinking about something other than my introduction. She shuddered and then seemed to come back to the present. She was so beautiful with her golden eyes, like the Cullen's, and beautiful blonde tresses. She was a divine creature and I was totally dazzled by her presence. After a few minutes, she took my hand and introduced herself as Irina. Irina, the most beautiful name I have ever heard. At that moment, I felt I could conquer this vegetarian lifestyle and be happy here with the Denali coven and Irina, my new reason for existing….

**Ok, that is how I see it when they first met…..**

**and this is my first attempt at writing, so be gentle yet honest…**


End file.
